


Running into You

by AlecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec has an internal crisis because of how hot Magnus Bane is, Alec waxing poetic about Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist!Alec, Fluff and Humor, It was fate, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet Alec Lightwood, lawyer!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWinchester/pseuds/AlecWinchester
Summary: Alec didn’t know when running every day became routine; the most regular part of his day, it was a moment of calm in the storm that was his life, he felt at peace, it was his very own moment to just breathe and let go. And for a while, it was just him and the exhilarating feel of the wind in his hair, the pounding of his heart in his ears and the graceful step of his feet. It was just him and the park.That is until Alec saw him and almost tripped into the fountain in the process.(Based off a prompt by Lecrit)





	Running into You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/gifts).



> This is from a prompt by the magnificent [Lecrit](https://twitter.com/_L_ecrit/status/836595477009301504) and it just spiraled out of control. I hope you enjoy it, and I apologize for it's delay.

Alec goes running in the park near his house every day. Rain or shine, he never fails to be out there, running. It started out as somewhat of an outlet in the beginning, a way to burn all the stresses of the day away but then it just become something Alec did. Every day.

It had all started when Alec had first moved out of his parents’ house to become an artist and things were extremely hectic. Originally, he was supposed to follow his parent's paths and become a lawyer, but after committing a year to the law program at NYU, Alec just couldn't do it.

His real passion was art. It hadn't always been that way, he hadn't cared for it when he was younger, at all. It wasn't even a blip on his radar, he always thought that he was born to follow his parents, after all they'd been grooming him from the moment he could properly walk and talk. Until one day it all changed. He was 15 when his mother brought him to an art gallery for some event their firm had and Alec was enraptured. The unadulterated freedom and love that emanated from every painting; so different from Alec’s life that was full of rules and structure, it made Alec fall in love.

He was fascinated with it, with the sheer historical power it contained. The way, for centuries, people have been depicting stories and projecting their very own emotions in drawings and paintings, it was earth-shattering.  Not to mention, the way he, himself is able to create something so beautiful out of something as simple as colour, which is something that still astounds him every day. No amount of court wins or money could ever replace the feeling; that pure happiness that radiates within his heart with every stroke of his paint brush.

\------

When Alec finally gathered up the courage to confront his parents, they weren't happy, they yelled at Alec for what felt like hours and suddenly the dam inside Alec, the one that had held everything together for a long time just burst and Alec just about revealed everything; that he was gay, he hated law, he hated how they raised him, how they treated him _, everything_. 

It felt good, so _very good_ , to finally be able to tell the truth. Until they kicked him out. Politely. 

Alec had gladly left, and Jace and Izzy followed, which may or may not have made Alec's heart glow just a lot bit at how loyal his siblings are. And where Maryse and Robert Lightwood were shitty parents they still let him and siblings keep the accounts they had for them, and Alec thanks the universe every day for the fact that he and his siblings had more than enough money to buy a comfortable apartment that wasn't too far from university and was near a nice park.

Then the bills and tuition happened and with those came along all the stress, and Alec really didn't want his siblings to stress too so he took it upon himself. He got himself a part time job at one his classmate's, Clary, mother's art gallery and when he could he modelled for several different art classes. It was a mess at first trying to establish a rhythm but after awhile Alec established a schedule and it was good, he made money and kept busy with school, except he never had time for himself. But that was ok too, because less time for himself meant less for his siblings to worry about and the more they can focus on themselves.

But sometimes it got too much and Alec just needed a break, and since he had absolutely no time to get rid of the tension riddling his body in the traditional, fun sense. Alec resorted to going for a run in the park near their apartment. It had felt good, the feeling of wind on his face, the fresh air, he had felt free. So, he continued to do it, once a week and then twice and then somehow it became something he did every day.

Alec didn’t know when it became routine; the most regular part of his day, it was a moment of calm in the storm that was his life, he felt at peace, it was his very own moment to just _breathe_. That is until he saw _him_ and almost tripped into the fountain in the process. The man had been beautiful; all golden skin, chocolate-brown eyes, perfectly spiked hair, make up so well-done Izzy would be jealous and of course impeccably dressed. He was perhaps, actually, _no,_ he was definitely the most handsome man Alec had ever laid his eyes on. Alec must've paused because the beautiful man had made eye contact and smirked (and wow Alec was suddenly feeling a little light-headed) and waved, making Alec blush and wave back, before basically running away.

Soon it had become routine, without a doubt the beautiful man would be in the park, sitting at the same table near that coffee truck at the same time Alec would be running and every time the man would wave and Alec would wave back, barely containing a big smile.

For 2 months, it had become Alec's favorite part of the day, and without fail, the man would look stunning. The sun is somehow always hitting him perfectly, highlighting the gold glitter streaked across his caramel skin. He was an artist's wet dream, all sharp curves, bright colours, and a gorgeous face. Even in the rain, sitting underneath an umbrella, he looked perfect. And every time Alec passed him, he could feel his hands twitch, in want; in need to draw this beautiful human being. He was like a masterpiece waiting to be painted, and Alec's mind, heart, soul begged him to create, but he never found the courage to. Thinking if even trying it was much too creepy, so instead he ignored the twitch of his hands and his artist's brain and contented himself with admiring the beautiful man each time he ran past him.

**\------**

Until one day he didn't show up, and Alec was a bit thrown, but he shook it off, maybe the man was busy that day. But then he didn't show up the next day or the day after that, or even the day after that one. And where Alec would never admit it, he felt weird running in the park without his handsome stranger there; it made him feel a little off balance. It now had been two weeks since he'd seen him and well Alec _may_ miss him a little bit.

 _Which was totally a weird thing,_ Alec ruminated over his cup of coffee, he didn't even know the guy and yet with each absence it felt like a part of his day was missing. The beautiful man had become somewhat of a strange comfort; the one constant in Alec's day and he just disappeared which was frankly rude--

"Dude, Alec, is everything alright?" Alec shook his head clearing his thoughts and looked up to see Jace staring at him, eyebrow raised.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine?" Alec was completely fine, he was just sitting in the kitchen enjoying a cup of coffee and not thinking about that beautiful ( _perfectgorgeousrude_ ) stranger.

" _Well_ , I mean first, you're staring at that cup of coffee like it personally offended you and second you haven't gone on that 'daily run' today." Jace explained.

"So? I just don't feel like running today, there's nothing wrong with that," Alec argued defensively, he was just slowly enjoying his coffee instead of running, he can have off days too.

Jace just laughed, "Sure it doesn't have to do with that glittery guy you always stare at when you go running in the park?'

Alec gaped, "What are you talk--"

"Dude come on, don't even try to deny it, I've been running with you enough times to witness the both of you checking each other out, it's kind of lame, you should talk to him."

"What--no, shut up Jace, it has nothing to do with _that_ guy." Alec was sputtering, he had really thought he was being subtle.

"What guy? Alec met a guy?"

Both Jace and Alec jumped and turned to see Isabelle standing at entrance of the kitchen a big smile painting her ruby red lips.

" _What the fuck Izzy_! When did you get here!" Jace exclaimed.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "You boys are oblivious to your surroundings, but that doesn't matter, who's this guy?"

Before Alec could open his mouth to protest, Jace jumped in with a devious smirk, "Oh, just this attractive Asian dude that Alec always moons over when running; the last time I was with him he waved at Alec and he almost fainted, I swear he was blushing all over." Jace shrugged while snickering, "It was kind of endearing, in a middle school kind of way."

"WHAT!" Alec exclaimed in outrage, "I _did_ not almost faint, and I was _not_ blushing, it was a sweltering day and we were running Jace."

Isabelle was laughing now too, "You should go up and talk to him big brother, you never know he could be as interested in you and you are in him."

Alec sighed, "Even if I wanted to talk to him, he hasn't made an appearance for two weeks. Plus, it's not like he'd be interested in someone like me anyway"

"Ah hah, so you _do_ like him, I knew it," Jace's face lit up in a triumphant _'I-knew-I-was-right'_ smirk. Alec tensed in response, he definitely did not mean to reveal that much.

"Shut up Jace," Izzy scolded. She walked up to Alec and winded her arms around him before leaning her head on his shoulder and kissing his cheek lightly, "look, big brother, you don't have to if you don't want to, but you'll ever know until you take a chance, we just want you to be happy."

"Iz is right man, you deserve this, if you like him, go for it, I promise no more teasing." Jace piped in.

Alec smiled at his siblings, he knew they were just trying to help and he loved them for that, he really did, but he wasn't in the mood to discuss his (very bare) love life. "Thank guys, really, but I'm okay, I promise, he's just some guy who happens to like the park as much as I do, it's just a coincidence." He got up from his chair and poured the rest of his coffee down the sink and turned back to his siblings, who didn't look convinced, Alec sighed," Guys, seriously, I'm fine, great, actually, and you know what, I think I'm going to go for a run." Without waiting for an answer, he quickly turned and fled, already knowing his words sounded pathetically unconvincing.

**\------**

Once outside though, and in the clear, Alec felt a little better. Being outside was a welcome change; giving him the space to breathe without the suffocating, sympathetic glances of his siblings, he knew they just wanted him to be happy, but he really wasn't interested in their concern, he was fine, it was just some stupid superficial crush.

The stranger ( _was he still a stranger really?)_ was just inordinately attractive and Alec has an insane weakness for hot men. But it didn't matter, it was just a fluke, the guy probably found somewhere better and doesn't even remember Alec, which is okay, Alec was used to never really getting what he wanted and this was no different, he'll get over it.

Alec took a deep breath, he needed to stop ruminating, _he needed to stop thinking_ , he needed to _run_.

So, he did, and it felt good, so _fucking good_. He needed this, badly, the wind rushing through his hair, the fresh air, opening his airways and mind, he could feel his heart pounding in his ears as his feet glided against the concrete, he ran until he hit the park and he pushed himself harder, determined to forget his problems, and just revel in the exhilarating feel that only comes from a run.

Alec ran and ran and ran until he was passing the coffee cart and suddenly all air was punched out of his lungs, because there he was, _his beautiful stranger_ , sitting there, drinking his coffee like normal, as if he hadn't been missing for the last two weeks.

He looked gorgeous as ever, bright gold streaks in his ebony hair, startling black coal surrounding his eyes, pink eyeshadow dusting his eyelids, and of course the ever-present glittering gold dusting his sharp cheekbones. He looked godly, in his elegant embroidered coat and royal blue shirt; the sun lighting up his caramel skin as he stretched out on the rickety old chair at his table, making it look like a throne. He was a work of art, a _stupidly, rude, arrogant, piece of shit work of art that was missing for **2 fucking weeks**_ **.**

Alec was fuming and before he knew it his feet were involuntarily carrying his straight to him. Suddenly he was standing in front of this beautiful stranger- _-man_ , one he had been admiring from a far for much too long and _holy fuck_ he was even more handsome up close. Now that he was close enough he could see a sheer gloss shining on the man's full lips making them look positively edible and Alec was even more infuriated _, who does this (stupidly attractive) man think he is?_

Alec glared at the man sitting in front of him and the man just smirked (and _whatthefuck_ that made him even hotter) before opening his mouth to speak," Well, _hello there_ , aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Alec narrowed his eyes and before he could stop himself he just blurted it out, "Where the _hell_ have you been these past two weeks, I was worried."

At those words a surprised look crosses the man's face, his perfect lips forming an 'o' and his perfectly manicured eyebrows rising. Only then does Alec really realize what he actually said and was promptly mortified, he flushed a deep pink and opened his mouth to apologize, profusely, but the beautiful man beat him to it. His surprised face melting into one of laughter and Alec just stared in awe, if he wasn't already gone for this man, Alec would've been in that moment. His laugh was bright and loud and it filled Alec with a warmth he didn't know he was missing and he had this sudden want to keep this man laughing for the rest of his life. ( _Which, holy fuck, was weird because he barely knew him.)_

The man finally calmed down and smiled teasingly up at Alec who was still frozen in awe, "It's nice to know someone missed me while I was away."

"Uh, yeah--I did," Alec said automatically and his eyes widened," I mean um I'm sorry, I don't even know you, you don't even know me, I'm just a nobody, a _nobody who just yelled at you! Oh my god_ , I'm so sorry, about that, I didn't mean it, fuck, what is wrong with me?" Alec winced internally at himself, he knew he was rambling and probably embarrassing himself but he just couldn't stop, "Fuck, shit, I'm just gonna stop talking now." He was about to walk away, and go back to his apartment where he planned to hide away forever but the man stopped him with a hand on his arm and a twinkle in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Sit down with me." It wasn't a question, but a gentle demand, and Alec was helpless to resist him, sitting down awkwardly in the seat in front of him.

"Um, thank you, Mr-um? Sorry I don't know your name," _Well duh Alec, of course you don't, you don't know him,_ Alec winced again, he was really a mess.

But the man seemed unfazed by his multiple fuck ups and replied with a gentle smile, "Call me Magnus, Magnus Bane and you?"

 _Magnus Bane, what the fuck, even his name is elegant_ , _this man is perfect_ , Alec thought, he flipped the name a couple of times in his head, admiring the way it flowed, _Magnus Bane, a beautiful name for a beautiful person_ , until the rest of the man's— _Magnus'_ reply caught up to him, he quickly gathered his thoughts and looked at Magnus, who was looking right back at him expectantly before rushing to speak, "It's, uh, Alec, Alec Lightwood."

"Short for Alexander?"

Alec blushed, his name sounded kind of nice the way Magnus said it, "Um yeah it is."

Magnus winked, "I like it," before continuing, "so Alexander, why don't you stay for a cup of coffee with me and I can explain where I've been the last two weeks and what I do and maybe you can return the favour?"

Alec smiled, "I would like that."

And so, they talked and talked and talked, and Alec could feel himself fall just a little bit in love with the man in front of him as he described his life. Magnus explained how he was a lawyer, but during his free time he was a human rights activist and when he could, he traveled all over, marching in protests and presenting speeches, fighting against racism and homophobia and fighting for equality and equity for all, which is why he was absent the past few weeks. And really, how could Alec be mad about that? Magnus' eyes possessed a golden hue of passion as he spoke reverently of his work and his smile was one that could outshine even the brightest of stars, he was a masterpiece and now more than ever Alec felt that want to draw him, however he doubts he could do Magnus justice.

"So, what do you do Alexander?"

"Oh, I'm an artist." Alec replied, feeling a little inferior to Magnus' insane achievements.

But all that disappeared when Magnus' positively lit up at his words,"Oouuu, a _man of the arts_ , I'm intrigued, tell me _everything_." There was something so incredibly genuine about his words and Alec felt oddly trustworthy, so he told him his story. About how he fell in love with art, how much he adored drawing his family but his real love was painting, how he was debuting his work at a gallery in three months time, which was an impossible dream in itself, and all the while Magnus was hanging onto his every word and it felt good, to have someone to enraptured with him and his measly, little, insignificant story.

When he was done, Magnus had a flirty smile gracing his face, "You know, _Alexander,_ I would love to see some of your work one day."

Alec bit his lip shyly before smiling back, "Maybe you should come over one day and I can show you."

And just like that the light air that was previously surrounding them became charged with electric heat and suddenly they were leaning in slowly, eyes intensely locked on each other.

"You know, it's a little weird," Alec whispered, a hairsbreadth away from Magnus' lips, "I was originally gonna become a lawyer, before an artist."

Magnus' breath hitched, "And I've always been a connoisseur of the arts, maybe it's fate."

"Maybe it's fate," Alec agreed, and then they were kissing and there were no fireworks, no, instead it felt like all the broken pieces of Alec's mismatched, messy life was slotting together, _it wasn't fireworks_ , but a breath of fresh air, Alec felt warmth radiating inside his very soul, _it wasn't fireworks_ , nothing so superficial, but something so inherently right, like it was always meant to be. It was a kiss that stole away Alec's every conscious thought, replacing it all with a constant litany of _MagnusMagnusMagnus_. If Alec could, he'd choose to stay here in this moment and kiss Magnus for the rest of his life, he'd be content to drown in him, sink into his warmth and stay there forever, breathing be damned. But alas, Alec was merely human and he had to breathe so he pulled away panting heavily. _Gods, he was so fucked_.

He stole a glance at Magnus only to see him also breathing heavily, looking as wrecked as Alec felt. _Fuckfuckfuck he was so fucked._

"That was..."Alec trailed off.

"The most perfect kiss I've ever had in my entire life." Magnus finished with a big smile on his face.

Alec laughed, "Yeah basically."

They sat and stared at each other for a few seconds before Magnus spoke up, "Wanna do it again?"

"Fuck yes," Alec replied and pulled Magnus back in, and they were kissing again, it was perfect, once again. Magnus' lips tasted slightly pf cherry and Alec moaned quietly before deepening the kiss. He licked lightly at Magnus' lips, asking for permission, which was quickly granted, and somehow it got even better. He felt as though he could kiss Magnus like this forever, and that's exactly what he planned to do. Until they were rudely interrupted by a cellphone shrewdly ringing.

Alec briefly separated from Magnus whispering a quick, "Ignore it, " before diving in and kissing him again. But then Magnus was pushing him away, laughing.

"Sweetheart, I think it's yours that's ringing."

"Wha—?" Alec was confused for a second until he realized Magnus was right, it was in fact his phone. He quickly fished it out of his pants and saw Clary's name flashing across his screen, along with the time stating it was 4:00 pm, _fuck he was late for work_. He quickly answered the phone only to be greeted by the tiny redhead yelling in his ear, he mouthed a quick _sorry_ to Magnus who waved him off, before replying with a sheepish, "Yeah, hey Clary, I know I'm late I'll be there soon, I promise, ok bye." Without waiting for a reply, he hung up and turned back to Magnus.

"I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't see the time, and I have work and I totally forgot," Alec explained, "I swear I'm not rushing to leave—"

"Alexander," Magnus interrupted, laughter clear in his voice, "It's ok, I understand."

"Ok, um, good, good." Alec paused awkwardly as ever, debating what to do," Um so I'll see you then." He went to go turn away and leave but suddenly he was being pulled back and Magnus was kissing him, quick and soft before pulling away.

"Same time tomorrow?" Magnus asked, a teasing smirk on his kiss swollen lips. _God, he was so beautiful._

Alec could only grin back, lopsided and giddy, "Same time tomorrow."

He granted himself one last once over of Magnus, _beautiful, beautiful_ Magnus before turning around and breaking into a run.

\------

And if, perhaps Alec was extremely smiley, more than normal, at work that night, _well_ , no one needed to know why.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is, I hope you all enjoyed this little piece. Thank you for reading and remember kudos and comments keep an author's heart warm. ILY ALL. I am also contemplating with writing a little series out of this, maybe? I don't know should I? xoxo. S.


End file.
